Star Wars: A Stormtrooper's Escape
by CSpencer97
Summary: A group of Stormtoopers attempt their escape, after hearing of an imminent rebel attack.
1. Mos Eisley

**Hello everyone! This is my first time trying out Fan Fiction, so I don't know how much I will be posting, but I've come up with my own little Star Wars side-story, which I will try to complete overtime. It's just a little story about some Stormtroopers, and their escape from the Death Star, after hearing about the imminent attack from the Rebellion. Quick note: I will be directly referencing the events of A New Hope, and will attempt to pull some of the scenes into the story. If you have not seen the movie, I must warn you for spoilers, and advise that you rethink your life choices. **

**Characters **

**(the names are just random codes, as there is nothing to reference, other than TK-421):**

**MK-450 (Narrator)**

**AC-346**

**TE-063**

***These characters will be referenced by the first part of their name.**

**Anyways, let's get on with it!**

A long time ago, in a galaxy, far, far away….

It is a dry hot day in the desert plains of Tatooine. Myself, and AC had been assigned to scavenge the planet for a pair of droids, who had received classified information on the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star. AC and I knew quite well of the Empire's ongoing fight against the Rebellion, and knew just what we were up against. Before, we assumed the Rebels were just a small force, and that there was little to be concerned about. But we heard about the blockade runner, and of the Stormtroopers that were killed, we decided that caution was necessary. As we finished up our rounds, we met up with TE. He was inspecting vehicles for the droids, and had just finished clearing a small land speeder. He greeted us; "MK, nice to see you! AC, what's up, man? Was just finishing up my shift here, you guys wanna head over to the Cantina?" We agreed. "Excellent! I meet you down there in a few." said TE, and we headed off.

As we entered the building, the bartender tapped me on the shoulder. Claimed that a couple of people had been making a fuss in the place, said one of them had a _lightsaber_. I wondered what he could be talking about. Could it be a similar sword to the one that Lord Vader used? We decided to go check it out. At the table there was a man, brown hair, black vest, and a big, hairy Wookie. Nothing particularly suspicious, so we decided to continue onwards to our booth. It wasn't long before TE joined us again, and we began talking about the Empire's mounting presence over the galaxy.

"Well, if you ask me," said TE; "we're all going to die." We were puzzled. The Empire was a huge force, of thousands, and thousands of people. The Rebels were nothing in comparison! "The Rebels are gaining steam" TE exclaimed; "they'll make an attack at any moment." It was true, the Rebel forces had received several small victories throughout the last few months, and with the plans they had obtained, god knows what they could do. "So what do we do about it?" I asked. "We could get out." TE remarked. "Steal a ship, and shoot off!" Me and AC thought it over. "Not actually a bad plan…." said AC; ".…but where will we get a ship?" he asked. TE whispered; "From the Death Star! On the day of the attack, we get on a shuttle, and evacuate before the Rebels can stop us!" AC looked concerned, "But Vader will kill us! Besides, in the event of an attack, wouldn't there be evacuation protocols in place, regardless?" TE stood up; "For us? Think about it, the Empire doesn't have the time to evacuate thousands of nameless troops like us, and even if they did, where would we be going? To another battle! I'd say our chances our slim, but _slim_ doesn't even begin to cut it. I say we get out. Who's with me?" I jumped; "I'm with ya, man!" AC stood, hesitantly; "Ok T, but you'd better be right about this!" We all shook hands, and agreed.

**And….thus ends chapter one. I don't know exactly how many parts this story will encompass, but I will try to get in at least 3. I know, it's a little short, but I don't need to go into extensive detail, as I'm borrowing a good portion of the scenes from the movie itself. **

**A few notes about this chapter:**

**It was written in the moment, with very little planning prior to.**

**Next chapter:**

**The Stormtroopers aboard the Death Star look for a pilot, as they hear rumors of the impending Rebel attack.**


	2. The Hanger

**Hello everyone! I was so pleased to see that my first chapter got a good few views in it's first day, I thought I'd post a second one right away! Though this time I'm going to let you know in advance; ****if you like the story, please follow it, so you don't miss any of the action. Also, give it review, whether it be positive or not, I'd like to see your opinion (but please, be civilized).**

**Here's a little reminder of what happened last time:**

_**The Stormtroopers met up to hatch a plan of escape from a possible Rebel attack.**_

**Characters (All Stormtroopers)**

**(the names are just random codes, as there is nothing to reference, other than TK-421):**

**MK-450 (Narrator)**

**AC-346**

**TE-063**

***These characters will be referenced by the first part of their name.**

**Ok, let's get on with it then!**

A long time ago in a galaxy, far, far away….

After myself and the others were stationed back on the Death Star, rumors started spreading about a Rebel ship that was seen leaving Mos Eiesly. Someone mentioned a Wookie on board, and we immediately got worried. "O crap, this is bad! Not only are there Rebel ships coming to destroy us, but now _Vader's_ going to kill us for letting them get by!" said AC; "We're dead!" But all hope was not lost. We could still escape. It would have to be today. "Well, we'll need a pilot." said TE; "None of us knows a thing about flying a ship." We decided to head down to the main hanger. If there was a pilot who could help us, that's where he'd be.

Once we arrived, we noticed a ship that was landing in the hanger, which had pulled in by the tractor beam. As we approached it, I saw Lord Vader had come to inspect it. Immediately, we started slinking away. I didn't want to run into Vader today.

As we were walking out, we ran into an old friend of mine, AT. "Hey MK, what's going on?" he said as he looked up at the large ship that lay in the hanger; "I've never seen a ship like this before…." We explained to him what had happened, and that the ship was probably a Rebel ship that had made it's way here. We told him that it was most likely pulled in by a Tractor Beam. "So you guys are planning to escape?" he asked; "You'll need a pilot." he said. "Yeah, we do. Know anyone?" He laughed; "You're looking at a fully-certified pilot right here!" he exclaimed; "I was trained as a shuttle pilot years ago, but joined the Empire's forces to support my family." I looked at him in disbelief. How did I not know he was a pilot? "Personally I've wanted out for ages now" he said; "but I never could bring myself to do it. But, I'll die anyway if I stay here, so….I'm in." We were _overjoyed._ We could finally get out of this place!

But our celebrations were not to last, because as we looked up into the hanger, we all had the same realization: How were we going to get past that Tractor Beam?

**And….thus ends chapter two. I now know exactly how the rest of the story will play out, and it should only consist of one more part. So follow the story, and make sure you read the final chapter! I can't say exactly when it'll be up, but it will be very soon. So stay tuned!**

**A few notes about this chapter:**

**It was written in the moment, with very little planning prior to. It also introduced a new central character; AT-363. Originally, I had planned for this character to be introduced in the first act, but it didn't play out as such, and I felt this was a much better introduction. I know that there weren't as many tie-ins with the movie this chapter, but the next one will be chock full of 'em!**

**Next chapter:**

**The Stormtroopers plan, and execute their escape. **


	3. The Escape (Finale)

**Hello everyone! So this is it….the epic conclusion. I know, this is probably earlier than expected, given that the 2nd Chapter was posted only a few hours before this one, but hey, I love writing this stuff! I have to admit, I did this story pretty fast. It was easy, given that I was working off of "A New Hope." Up to the point of writing this I still haven't received any reviews, so be sure to leave your thoughts! Follow, Favourite, and Share!**

**Here's a little reminder of what happened last time:**

**The Stormtroopers headed to the main hanger of the Death Star in search of a pilot, where they found a mysterious ship, being inspected by Lord Vader. They met up with an old friend of their's, whose piloting experience could help them escape. They must disable the Tractor Beam, find a ship, and get out, before it's too late!**

**Characters (All Stormtroopers)**

**(the names are just random codes, as there is nothing to reference, other than TK-421):**

**MK-450 (Narrator)**

**AC-346**

**TE-063**

**AT-363 (Pilot)**

***These characters will be referenced by the first part of their name.**

**So, shall we get on with it?**

A long time ago in a galaxy, far, far away….

The Tractor Beam was the only thing standing between us, and escape. That, and finding a ship, of course. I headed down to switch off the Tractor Beam, while the others went looking for our getaway ship. There was no turning back now.

As I worked my way to the maintenance shaft, I got caught up in a crowd of other Stormtroopers. I got myself stuck with one of them who had stayed behind to watch the area. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked. "Maybe it's another drill." I said. We stood there for a few moments, chatting away, until I heard a noise. "What was that?" I asked. He told me it was nothing, but I swore I heard something….

Meanwhile the others were roaming the station trying to find a ship. Unfortunately, they hadn't had much luck, as most of the hangers were closed off. "Well, this is just perfect!" said TE; "How are we going to get out of here?" he cried out in anguish. "What about an escape pod?" said AC. TE shook his head. "An escape would do nothing but drop us into space! We'd have know idea where we were going!" They paused. Where were they going? Even if they escaped, they'd have no where they'd go.

Back in the shaft, I was working my way around the terminal. By this time, the other guy had left, and I was all on my own. To my surprise, the beam had already been turned off! It was at this point that I realized that I had heard a noise, and that the Rebels must have sent someone to shut it off. If they were trying to get out, they may have placed an explosive aboard the station! I hurried back to the hanger to warn the others.

When I got the hanger, I saw the others were waiting by the door. I told them what I'd seen, and how we needed to get out, _fast!_ "How can we?!" asked TE; "We don't have a ship!" I looked over at the mysterious ship. "Yes we do." The others knew immediately what I meant.

The ships interior looked just run down as the outside. We inspected the cockpit, to see just what we were dealing with. "I'm pretty sure I can fly this." said AT. "We're all set!"

Suddenly, we heard a noise. There was a firefight going on outside! We were too late. We stammered around for somewhere to hide, until I found that you could remove tiles from the floor, were there was a storage space hidden underneath. Without thinking, we all jumped in and closed it up, just as we heard footsteps coming up the ramp.

We stayed quiet. I was dark, and I found it hard to see down there. Strangely, I felt something resting on my shoulder…. I looked to my left to see TK-421, one of my colleagues from training. He was dead.

Immediately, I bit my lip. I couldn't afford to make any noise, but I wanted to scream. How could they do this?! For some reason, they'd stolen his clothes as well. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Outside, we heard a lot of noise. It seemed we were right in the middle of an intense firefight. In the distance I heard someone shout: "I got him!" As if they were killing us for sport. Disgusting.

Soon the noise quieted down. We heard people get off. Now was our chance. Given that this was a Rebel ship, we figured we must have landed in the Rebel's base of operations.

We decided that we leave our armor, and find some disguises. We found some uniforms for, what we assumed was security. The hanger was deserted. It looked as though they had gathered in a single room to discuss their next attack.

Exciting the hanger, we saw the Death Star hovering in the sky. They hadn't destroyed it! And now it was coming to destroy us….

Immediately, we started to panic all over again. We'd escaped for nothing! We were all going to die here, and no one would ever know!

We returned to the hanger, hoping to find some way off again, but it was packed full of Rebel pilots! We'd never get out!

The pilots were starting to get into their ships, and prepared to take off. They were going to attack the Death Star! If they managed to destroy it, we'd be home free!

We decided to go join mission control, to keep an eye on the action.

What followed was one of the most intense 30 minutes of my entire life. They had done it! I never thought I'd root for those people, but given that the alternative, destroying the Death Star seemed necessary.

And that was it. We survived. We stayed with the Rebels for another few months, until their base on Hoth was attacked by Imperial forces, and we were forced to break off during the evacuation. But we never went back to the Empire, and we've got a real good story to show for it.

**And….thus ends my Star Wars fan fiction: A Stormtrooper's Escape. I think it turned out pretty well, but I couldn't think of much exciting stuff to end the story with. The climax was really the escape from the Death Star, but I had to tack on that last bit to clue things up.**

**A few notes about this story:**

**Again, I wrote most of this as I went along, and didn't give myself much planning in advance. I was a little disappointed with the ending, all things considered, but I was telling the story the way I thought it could work. I wanted to put the troops in the final battle, but there's only a certain number of X-Wings in the final scene of the movie, and you see every one of the pilots inside. That doesn't work with the continuity, which I was trying my absolute hardest to keep in the story. **

**So keep that in mind, before you give the end a crappy review.**

**If you liked this, Follow and Favorite for more epic stories!**


End file.
